DxD Reborn
by purgatory013
Summary: This is the story of the children of DxD All rights go to owner of original series
1. Chapter 1

**this is dxd reborn the story of the children of team dxd who fight to defeat the evil gods it is a continuation of my story The Black Cat and The Silver Dragon**

 **read review and enjoy on to the story**

a young man with silver hair and gold eyes wearing a plain black t shirt a hoodie and jeans was standing outside the kuoh international airport waiting for a friend to arrive the young man's name was Vali Cao Mornigstar Lucifer who was waiting for his friend Elaine to arrive [ why are you waiting for girlfriend again ] " she is not my girlfriend nidhogg you scaly bastard " [ sure whatever ] the being known as nidhogg was sealed inside Cao when he was a baby and all his life he has had him as the voice in his head a few minutes passed until he saw Elaine " Elaine over hear " his friend Elaine was the daughter of Arthur pendragon and Irina shiodu she looks like her mother but with blonde hair and blue eyes she even had her hair tied up in twin tails when she saw him she ran towards him and tackled him " Cao-kun i'm so glad to see you " Elaine was Cao's first friend she was an angel no really she was a half angel since her mother was high level angel she had four angel wings and Cao had eight devil wings since he was a descendent of the original lucifer " Elaine we need to get to the ORC building before nightfall they got her bags and then summoned their wings and took off they reached the building 1 hour before sundown " say Elaine how about we have sparring match " Elaine took a second thought about "kay Cao-kun " and then he said it " how about we only use our magical abilities " "okay " She started to attack first creating a spear of light and threw it at him only for it to be blocked by a spear made of darkness which was the power of the line of lucifer and then Cao smirked saying "you forgot about that for someone who has known me for this long you should of known " Elaine started to get mad and fired rapid orbs of light at him and damaged him and then Cao the created several spears of darkness and then fired " you win " Elaine stated sadly " but thats only because you know how to use magic better than i do" "true " Cao added the walked back until they heard " dress break " they heard a voice called and then Elaine's clothes disappeared and a black haired boy jumped and tried to groupe Elaine had it not been for Cao he would have succeeded " dragon cannon " Cao based the technique off dragon shot except made it more explosive " Haruto hyoddou son of Issei hyoddou and even more perverse " [ can we kill him yet ] " no not yet " [ so we will kill later ] "most likely" " Cao why did you have to interrupt me again " Haruto asked " because most women don't like to be sexuly harassed " Cao said as he handed Elaine his hoodie "bastard " Haruto spat " Elaine go inside and do what you need to i will be right there just need to tie up some louse ends " Elaine nodded understandingly and went inside " now dragon cannon" and after hitting him he dropped him off at his house and left a note saying " issei if this happens again i will not be merciful " and with that Cao left back to the ORC and saw Elaine sleeping in a chair wearing a nightgown Cao simply smiled and scooped her up and put her in his room because there was only one bed so he slept on the couch to be a gentleman and fell clean asleep

 **So i hope you guys like it this probably the longest chapter i've made so far and i want you to review and their will be a fair bit of issei bashing hope you guy like this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys me again so i hoped you guys liked the first one cause here is the second chapter on to the story**

Elaine woke up with a thud as she fell on the floor she immediately heard footsteps and then Cao came in he asked " Elaine are you ok " she nodded " yeah " and then Cao smiled

[ are you really this worried about her and shes not your girlfriend damn your hopeless ] " go to hell " [born there ] " okay go to heaven "

" we have to get going or we will be late " Elaine said they got their things and headed to class while doing so Elaine grabbed Cao's arm and then he asked " why are you doing that"

" so they think i'm off limits " she winked as she said that he smiled when they started class the teacher introduced Elaine the day was pretty uneventful until after class

Cao was in his thoughts until he sensed fallen angels nearby "Elaine you felt that to right "she nodded they started running to the area where they felt it

they met up with another devil named Sigurd who was the son of Siegfried and Jeanne Arc he had long silver white hair that was incredibly wild

after they met up the saw three fallen angels 2 males 1 female the one in the lead said " i am Zeltrec and this is Mathias and Lyra" the fallen angels introduced themselves

" so it's time for us to fight " Cao yelled [balance breaker] and a black and draconic armor appeared Elaine summoned Caliburn and Sigurd summoned Gram Cao thrust and then slashed with a darkness spear Zeltrec across the chest several times Elaine fought Lyra with Caliburn Lyra used a sword made of pink light and they hacked and slashed at each other Sigurd and Mathias were engaging in a fight with Mathias fighting with his fists and shooting arrows of blue light Cao said " lets end this "

" couldn't of said it better my self" zeltrec said with a mad smile [ ready ] Cao rushed him at light speed breaking several bones in Zealtrec's body " dragon cannon " Cao completely

obliterated Zealtrec's body with that attack " i suggest that you surrender so you may live " Sigurd said to Mathias he simply sighed and said " that guy was an idiot"

the same thing happened to lyra " now i am a going to ask some questions and if i don't like the answer " pressed his heel into lyre's spine and she yelled in pain " that will happen"

" who do you answer to " he demanded " we don't know we were just following orders from zeltrec honest " Mathias said Cao smiled " will there be more " " yes many more"

" you are free " then they flew off as fast as they could away from Cao " Cao don't you think that was a little harsh " Elaine asked " no " Cao smiled like a battle maniac

and Sigurd sweat dropped " lets head back " Sigurd sighed When they got back they noticed a package for Cao _to Cao from Ajuka_ the card on the box read

Cao opened the box up reviling a evil piece set Cao smiled akin to his ancestor '' Sigurd ready to become my knight " Sigurd nodded wordlessly as Cao reincarnated him into a devil

with a knight piece " what " Elaine said shocked " oh it's simple me and Sigurd made a deal that we i got a evil piece set he would become my knight " Cao said

" oh " Elaine sighed " anyways i need to steal-er borrow something from Issei so i'll be back in about thirty minutes kay bye " and with that Cao left a very confused Elaine and Sigurd alone meanwhile Cao was at the den of the new Hyoduo residence stealing the sword asclon from them until Misaki hyodu saw him she was a reddish brown haired girl with brown eyes and a voluptuous figure " this is not what it looks like " Cao said nervously as he turned around and saw Misaki in her panties and nothing else

" Cao-kun are you trying to steal Asclon " she said both sternly and quietly Cao couldn't help but nod " then take it " Misaki said Cao looked at wide eyed at her while sneaking a glance at her discreetly even though he was a gentlemen that did not mean he wasn't a hot blooded male he just wasn't a super pervert

" thank you " Cao stated " now go " with that from Misaki Cao jumped out the window and headed back after he left Misaki used illusion magic to make it seem as if the sword was there Once Cao got back he said to his three man team " let's go hunt some dragons "

 **and with that i will finish the chapter** **hope you guys liked it review follow and fav**


End file.
